disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce (Finding Nemo)
Bruce is a great white shark and a character from the Disney/Pixar 2003 film Finding Nemo. He is voiced by Barry Humphries. Personality Bruce is a kind and pleasant shark. He is also shown to be jolly, laidback, and a jokester. However, his personality changes when his instincts start to kick in, and this makes him turn into a mindless, fish-eating shark. Role in the Film Bruce first appears just after Marlin and Dory meet and invites them to a meeting, to which both of them soon comply. He brings them to where his friends, Anchor and Chum are waiting for him: at a sunken submarine. The three sharks are running a program in which they plan to stop eating fish. The meeting begins and the sharks say the pledge. Bruce then says that for this meeting, the sharks need to bring a fish friend. Anchor reveals his, who is extremely scared and soon swims away. However, Chum says that he seems to have misplaced his friend (he ate his friend) and Bruce advises him to choose Marlin or Dory as his friend and Chum chooses Marlin. The testimonies begin and while Marlin is up, he notices the mask of the diver that took Nemo and reveals to the others that his son was taken by divers and Dory shows sympathy for him. Bruce is touched by Marlin's search for his son, as he never knew his father and begins to sob, but in comforted by his friends. When Dory gets hurt, a bit of her blood goes into his nose and he likes the taste. He attempts to get a bite out of her and Marlin, which results in a chase through the submarine while Anchor and Chum try to stop Bruce. Dory releases a torpedo that goes into Bruce's mouth and he throws it out into a surrounding mine field and his friends tell him where it's heading for. He turns around and sees that the torpedo is about to touch one of the bombs. The three sharks quickly swim away from the area. Bruce, once again trying not to eat fish, appears briefly with the othe sharks at the end of the film, briefly scaring the other fish in the area until he reveals that he just wanted to make sure Dory got back safely. Gallery Trivia *﻿The name Bruce might have been a reference to the movie Jaws. During the production of the film, director Steven Spielberg gave the name Bruce to the mechanical shark that was used. *Another reference to the Steven Spielberg film Jaws is shown in the scene when Dory and Marlin are stuck in a missile pod, and they release the missile, which gets stuck in Bruce's mouth, allowing them to escape. *At one point during the chase scene, Bruce manages to partially break a door in the submarine open. He then sticks his head into the opening and shouts "HERE'S BRUCIE!" This is obviously a reference to a famous scene in Stanley Kubrick's 1980 horror film The Shining, when Jack Nicholson's character uses an ax to smash part the door to the room where his wife his hiding, then sticks his head into the opening and shouts "HERE'S Johnny!" Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Sharks Category:Sea animals Category:Australian characters Category:Wild Animals